Black Moon Falling
by wintersiris
Summary: His powers returned, and everything seemed to be back to normal. But he was wrong. Asked once again for more Ichigo/Tatsuki. Don't worry, the next one will be a lot happier. I've started it already. Ichigo POV.


Someone said I should write more Ichigo/Tatsuki, so here you go.

I do requests as well, so don't be shy to ask for one! :)

Anyway, this one is from Ichigo's POV.

Black Moon Falling

For Ichigo, things couldn't be going better. He was able to get his powers back, and that meant he could do what he longed to do: protect those dear to him, and as many people as he could. Inoue, Chad, Tatsuki and everyone else had returned to normal after Tsukishima had vanished. Rukia and Renji had also come back for a brief visit. Things seemed to get better after the ordeal with Xcution.

Ichigo returned home to see Rukia and Renji in his room. He looked rather annoyed as he saw them. "Oi, what do you think you're doing, going into someone's room like that?"

Rukia looked up. "Oh, Ichigo. Your dad let us in." Ichigo felt his head pulse slightly. Of course. Who else would do that anyway? He heaved out a sigh. "We just came by to tell you we're leaving soon, so that means you can begin your old job," she said with a laugh.

Ichigo knew what she meant. The duty of extermanating hollows would once again fall to him. That, and protecting Karakura Town. Not that he minded.

At school the next day, Tatsuki found Ichigo on the soccer field. "Ehh, I didn't know you had any free time left after all that happened," she said, a bit surprised. While Tatsuki didn't remember anything about Tsukishima, she was told Ichigo had gotten his powers back. She knew that meant he would be busy, and in dangerous situations. She couldn't help but worry, even though she knew he was strong and capable.

"Well," he smiled, "I have to give myself some time, and train up again. I haven't done anything like this in awhile, so I want to be in good shape for it."

Tatsuki nodded. "Well, I'll let you get back to that," she said, waving and walking away. "I have to go to work now."

Ichigo nodded and practiced for a bit longer before he returned home. Rukia and Renji had left already, he knew. They were busy now, especially Rukia, who didn't have as much free time as she used to before her promotion.

Ichigo went home and did some of his homework, when his badge began to go off again. He pressed it to his body and emerged in his shinigami form. He reach back and grabbed Zangestu and he dashed off to exterminate the hollow.

At that time, Tatsuki and Orihime were leaving the movies. "I liked that movie," Orihime smiled, "The ending was so sad though. Why did the hero have to die?"

Tatsuki sighed, "I thought it was ok. Though, I agree with you. I wasn't expecting that ending at all," She then smiled. "Oh well, it was nice to hang out and relax, wasn't it? We've been so busy lately with exams, university...it's all a lot to handle."

After a few blocks, Orihime reached into her bag and realized she didn't have her phone. "Oh no! Tatsuki-chan, I think I forgot my phone at the theatre after my boss called." Her face flushed with embarassment. "I'll be right back, ok?" She waved and ran off back to get her phone.

Tatsuki just sighed and smiled. How so very like Orihime. She sat down on a bench and waited for Orihime to come back. But when Orihime returned, Tatsuki wasn't there.

Ichigo slayed another hollow, and sheathed his sword. That seemed to be the last of them for now. Suddenly, Ichigo looked over to see Tatsuki running furiously away from something. That "something" turned out to be a Huge Hollow. "T-TATSUKI!" He yelled, as he dove down to slash the hollow. As he did, he didn't notice another hollow behind him.

The last thing he heard was Tatsuki's pain scream, "ICHIGO!" before his world went black.

When Ichigo awoke, he saw many worried faces looking at him. His father, sisters, Mizuiro, Keigo, Orihime, Chad and Uryu.

Then he suddenly remembered Tatsuki. Where was she? He sat up and realized Orihime was healing him. She was crying in choked sobs, as was Yuzu. "Tatsuki-chan...where is...she?" Orihime asked, looking at him. Ichigo slowly stood up, and walked to where he last saw Tatsuki. He slowly sunk to his knees and looked down. He had failed to protect her.

The Black Moon hadn't risen. He had fallen.


End file.
